


Minutes 'til Midnight

by TwittyTelly



Series: Disney Drabbles [3]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Cinderella Elements, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Dork Chris Evans, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Disney, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: “Please don’t take this the wrong way,” you started. “But shouldn’t you be in there schmoozing or scaring other people or whatever you guys do at events like these?”Chris chuckled, as he took a swig of his beer. “Nah, these kind of events aren’t usually my kind of thing, but I’ve worked with the charity before and wanted to support them. Besides, most of my friends have either left or had prior commitments.”After a chance meeting with one of Hollywood’s biggest stars, you lose track of the time and your phone.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Disney Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Minutes 'til Midnight

“Shit, shit, shit!”

You were tearing your apartment apart limb from limb looking for your phone. Thank fuck you didn't have work today or else you would be catastrophically late. As much as you hated to admit it, not having your phone felt like missing an arm. Groaning, you slumped to the floor defeated. Feeling the coldness of the kitchen floor on your back, you resigned yourself to the fact that your phone was not at home. Sitting up, you began to mentally retrace your steps to the night before to help you remember where you had left it.

-

Serving canapés at a charity auction was not your day to day job, but when your best friend, Paige had called you earlier in the day in a pinch you couldn't refuse her. Anyway a little extra pocket money wouldn't go amiss, especially as you were currently saving up to buy a place of your own. Entering the hotel ballroom, you tried not to gasp from the grandiose of it all. Yes, you had done this before, but never on this scale. The large marble pillars that lined the walls would have been intimidating if it was not for the intimate lighting from the glistening chandeliers that dangled from the celling where painted cherubs danced and played. Beneath your feet lay a marble floor that matched the pillars, and you wondered if it was original.

The events Paige had organised in the past had included important people, but usually the most well-known person would be the local mayor. However, this event was an auction of iconic film costumes and outfits from red carpet events and the ballroom was stuffed to the rafters with people you had only seen via a screen. Making your way through the crowd, you did your best not to stare too much at the people you recognised. Soon enough you relaxed and kept your composure as you watched Hollywood's elite spend eye-wateringly amounts of money on superhero costumes, tattered black robes and a tuxedo jacket made from blue velvet. You were eyeing up a navy-blue sequin dress when all of a sudden you felt the presence of someone right behind you.

“What is it with chicks and dresses with pockets?”

You jumped out of your skin as you did your best not to drop your tray. Unfortunately, the tartlets were not so lucky.

“Fahk! I'm so sorry” you heard the male voice say as you knelt down to collect the causalities, heat rushing to your cheeks. You were surprised to see the figure kneel down next to you and help. You were too busy trying to pick everything up to see who the kind stranger was. But when his large hand brushed against yours, you couldn't help but jerk it away like he had given you a static shock and you also noticed that he had done it too. Looking up, you were not expecting to see Captain America's ocean blue eyes staring into yours.

“Thank you, you don't have to help me.” you said.

“You clearly haven't met my mother.” Chris replied, “Anyway, it's the least I can do seeing as it's my fault you dropped it. Let me apologise again for scaring you, I'm an ass and I was just trying to make conversation.”

“America's ass if I remember correctly.” You quipped back without thinking. Luckily a smirk painted itself across Chris' face as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

“I prefer to be called Chris,” he said jokingly as he stood up, his hand reached out for yours to help you up.

“Y/N.” You replied as you held onto him as you stood up, trying to regain your poise. “Thanks again for helping me pick this up, but I've gotta get a fresh tray.” Chris nodded as you made your way back to the kitchen.

You didn't see Chris again as the rest of your shift went without a hitch. The night had been a huge success, the outfits had been sold and more money had been raised than you would ever earn over the course of your lifetime. At eleven you were set free, an hour earlier than expected. While you were pleased to get away, you had already booked a cab to pick you up at midnight; so you decided to grab some fresh air and step into the courtyard. Although it was minimally lit by the moon and a few small lights, you could tell that it was as decadent as the interior. Sitting next to a fountain, you took your phone out of your bag and started to check your notifications.

“I almost didn't recognise you without your tray.” said a familiar raspy Bostonian drawl in the darkness, startling you. Again. Luckily you did not drop your phone.

“Will you stop doing that?!” You said exasperated as Chris burst into laughter, his right hand reaching for his chest, his left clutching a bottle of beer.

“Sorry sweetie.” Chris said when he finally stopped laughing.

“It's fine, but for future reference I don't need any help making a tit of myself.” You answered.

“Noted. Is this seat taken?” Chris asked gesturing to the space where your bag sat. Surprised by this you forgot to answer him directly, but when you moved your bag to the floor, Chris took a seat beside you.

“Please don't take this the wrong way,” you started. “But shouldn't you be in there schmoozing or scaring other people or whatever you guys do at events like these?”

Chris chuckled, as he took a swig of his beer. “Nah, these kind of events aren't usually my kind of thing, but I've worked with the charity before and wanted to support them. Besides, most of my friends have either left or had prior commitments.”

You nodded as the biting breeze swept over you, causing you to visibly shudder. Setting down his beer. Chris took off his jacket and offered it to you.

“No it's okay” you persisted, shuffling away from him.

“Sweetheart I insist, I'm from Boston, I'll be fine.”

Checking the time on your phone, you realised that you still had to spend nearly an hour sat in the cool breeze and reached out for Chris' jacket. As you put it on you absent-mindedly slipped your phone into his pocket. Soon enough you and Chris settled into an easy, slightly flirtatious conversation, when all of a sudden you heard Paige's voice reverberate across the courtyard.

“Y/N are you out here? There's a cab outside that's been waiting for you for over ten minutes!”

Turning back to Chris you asked “What time is it?”

“It's gone midnight.”

“Shit!” you exclaimed getting up and practically tearing Chris' jacket off. “I'm coming Paige.” You shouted back at her. Tossing the jacket back to Chris and picking up your bag, you turned to have one last good look at Chris.

“I'm really sorry, but I have to go. It was lovely to meet you and thanks for lending me your jacket.”

“Wait Y/N-”

Chris' protests fell on deaf ears as you sprinted for your cab, believing that your evening with Captain America would become nothing but a distant memory.

-

“Argh!” you groaned to yourself as you remembered how the night had ended. Your phone was in the hands of either a Hollywood superstar, or a pissed off cab driver. How on earth were you going to get it back?

Stopping yourself from getting too wound up, you decided to have a cup of tea and come up with a plan of action. As the kettle began to boil, you reached for you favourite mug when you heard a knock at your door. You huffed to yourself as you dragged yourself across your flat to answer it. You were not expected to see Paige stood on the other side waving your phone about.

“Oh my God, where did you get this?!” you enquired as you snapped your phone out of Paige's clutches.

“A rather handsome gentleman handed in to me about ten minutes after you blanked the poor bastard.” Paid replied rather smugly. “But I will tell you that he drives a hard bargain.”

Brushing Paige's comment to the side you asked, “Are you staying? I've just boiled the kettle.”

“No thanks honey, I've got things to do. But thanks again for helping me out. I owe you one.”

You gave Paige a quick hug before she departed. Closing the door you jumped for joy. As you were finishing making your tea, you phone pinged. Checking you saw that it was from an unknown number. Flopping down on the sofa, you curiously opened the message.

> _Hey sweetheart, it's Chris from last night. You didn't give me the chance to say this before you ran off, but are you free at all any time this week? I would love to have dinner with you and get to know you better xx_

A smile spread across your face as you tried to decide what to type back. Letting out a sigh to yourself you decided to get this over with before you could talk yourself out of what you wanted to do. Nervously you tapped on the screen, deciding that simple but effective would do the trick.

> _I'm free on Friday :) xx_


End file.
